Ce Soir-là
by Tymara
Summary: Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, les retrouvailles de Draco et Harry... SUITE !- La vie de couple mouvementée de nos amoureux préférés !
1. Prologue

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Voici pour vous un petit OS auquel j'ai pensé. C'est mon premier lemon, alors je vous demande d'être indulgent(e)s avec moi ^^**_

_**L'idée m'est venue en repensant à mon ex petit-ami, à qui je dédicace ce texte. Alors, si jamais par miracle tu passes par là Rem', sache je tu seras toujours quelque part dans mon coeur, tapis dans un coin. **_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Harry soupira. Cela faisait exactement dix ans aujourd'hui que la guerre était finie. Pour marquer le coup, les jumeaux Weasley avaient organisé une "petite" fête, dont il était évidemment l'invité d'honneur puisqu'il était le Survivant.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être le centre de l'attention qui l'embêtait, et il le savait bien. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il s'était habitué à la popularité.

Il chassa ces pensées et fixa un point invisible au loin. Une voix, qu'il pensait ne jamais entendre à nouveau, le fit sursauter. Une voix venue d'un autre monde, qui lui réchauffa le coeur autant qu'il le lui glaça.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé cette nuit-là Potter ?

Surpris par la question, ce dernier mit un peu de temps à répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Pourquoi avait-il tenu à sauver Malfoy des flammes ce soir-là ? Pourquoi avait-il eu si peur de le perdre, lui, son ennemi de toujours ?

- Tu sais, je revois souvent tes yeux ce soir-là. Les flammes oranges qui se reflétaient dans ce vert, à mi-chemin entre l'émeraude et l'absinthe. Couleur atypique et hypnotisante si tu veux mon avis...

Harry eu un nouveau soupir.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Malfoy, grinça-t-il excédé.

- Pourquoi je suis là ?! Explosa le blond, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur, sans pour autant le faire se retourner. Je suis en train de te dire que pendant dix putain d'années je n'ai fait que penser à toi, à tes yeux, à ton corps ! Que pendant dix ans, DIX ANS bordel, j'ai passé mon temps à me torturer l'esprit, à penser à toi en permanence ! Et toi tu me demandes ce que je fais ? Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Vert de rage, Harry fit volte-face, subjugué par la colère.

- Alors écoute-moi bien, Serpentard de mes deux, parce que je ne me répèterai pas deux fois, siffla-t-il d'une voix qui aurait fait geler l'Enfer. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je t'ai sauvé cette nuit-là ? Très bien. Je t'ai sauvé parce que rien que l'idée de te perdre m'était insupportable. Je t'ai sauvé, parce que dans cette putain de guerre, j'avais déjà perdu trop de gens: des amis, des membres de ma famille, de parfaits inconnus aussi. Alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre encore quelqu'un, et encore moins mon meilleur ennemi. Mais attends, c'est pas tout. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi, et bien je vais te le dire moi. Je t'ai sauvé parce que je t'aime, sombre crétin. Je t'ai sauvé, parce que ces flammes dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, je veux les voir briller dans tes yeux. Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir cette flamme s'éteindre pauvre abruti. T'es content ?

Il termina sa tirade essoufflé, et se rendit compte de la véracité de chaque mot prononcé. Toutes ces pensées qu'il avait tenté de repousser ces dix dernières années il venait de les déballer devant leur acteur principal.

Acteur qui eu un sourire triste.

- C'est bien dommage que tu ne puisses plus jamais revoir ces flammes Potter. Tu as fait tout ça pour rien, mon regard est désormais vide. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour te voir, là en ce moment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Soudain, la dernière phrase de Draco tilta dans son esprit. Il s'approcha de lui et passa une main devant ses yeux.

- Par Merlin mais tu es...

- Aveugle, oui.

- Mais comment... ?

- Pendant le sauvetage, je me suis pris des cendres dans la figure. A la fin des combats, je suis allé à Sainte Mangouste. Ils ont pu retirer les éclats, mais mes yeux étaient trop abimés. Petit à petit, ma vue a commencé à se dégrader. Au bout de quelques mois à peine, j'étais complètement aveugle, prisonnier de ce noir permanent.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ressentait Draco en ce moment. De tous les sens, la vue était pour lui le plus important. Ne plus pouvoir saisir chaque nuance de couleur, chaque petit détail d'un paysage, le faisait frissonner de terreur.

Alors, doucement, comme pour prolonger ce moment à l'infini, il s'approcha de Draco et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra si fort qu'il eu peur de le briser. Mais il en avait besoin et il savait que Draco aussi. Ce dernier lui releva la tête, qui était plongée dans son cou, et leva les mains. Comme une dizaine de petites plumes, les doigts de Draco parcoururent le visage d'Harry, effleurant ses paupières, caressant les petites rides qui s'étaient formées au coins des yeux et de la bouche. Il redécouvrit le visage de sa Némésis dix ans plus tard. Un lourd silence pesait sur eux, mais c'était agréable. Ils se comprenaient, ils s'aimaient mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour le savoir.

Au bout de quelques instants, Harry saisit les mains de Draco et en embrassa les paumes. Il continua ainsi sur les poignets, puis sur l'avant-bras, dans le creux du coude, sauta la manche d'un T-shirt pour atteindre directement la clavicule, le cou, le lobe de l'oreille, la mâchoire et enfin, la bouche. Timidement d'abord, sauvagement ensuite, il partit à la découverte de cet univers merveilleux. Doucement, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Draco avant d'y passer sa langue. Donnant son accord, l'ancien Serpentard ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent, se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver, dansant ensemble un bal sensuel. Ils étaient seuls au monde, se fichant du fait que quiconque regarderait dehors pourrait les surprendre.

Finalement, le besoin de respirer les rappela à l'ordre et ils se séparèrent. Le coeur d'Harry battait la chamade et Draco sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Harry le serra contre lui pour lui permettre de rester debout. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le porter sans atteindre la fierté des Malfoy.

Il attendit d'être remit de ses émotions avant de se saisir de la main de Draco. Il transplana dans son loft du Londres moldu et guida le blond dans sa chambre. Draco s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Avec la perte de sa vue, tous ses autres sens avaient été aiguisés. Il connaissait l'odeur de Harry et dans cette endroit, elle était plus forte que jamais. Il savait où il était. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et, malgré son amour et son désir, il avait peur. Harry lui lâcha alors la main et vint se placer derrière lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et le poussa doucement en avant en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Les mots se transformèrent en baisers et il finit par mordiller la base du cou de Draco ainsi que son oreille, lui arrachant un faible gémissement.

Débuta alors un effeuillage lent et doux. Une chemise pour un T-shirt. Un pantalon contre un jean. Doudcement, Harry allongea Draco sur son lit et lui enleva son dernier vêtement. Alors qu'il remontait pour embrasser son amour, ce dernier le stoppa.

- Dis-moi... Dis-moi ce que tu vois, gémis Draco d'une voix basse.

D'abord surpris, Harry sourit enfin et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Draco. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa Némésis et tenta de fondre leurs deux corps en un seul.

- Je vois la vision même de l'érotisme, la perfection incarnée. Je vois mon meilleur ennemi, l'homme que j'aime, un fragment de mon coeur. Tu es là, nu, dans mon lit, imprégné de mon odeur. Tu es à ma merci, tu le sais, et pourtant tu me fais une confiance aveugle, si je puis me permettre. Tu t'abandonnes à moi. Tu es la personnification de l'amour. Mon ange, mon homme, mon petit-ami, appelle-toi comme tu veux. Je t'aime Dray, c'est tout ce que je vois et c'est tout ce qui me suffit.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Draco. Harry les embrassa une à une, effaçant toute trace de leur passage. Puis il repartit à l'assaut du corps de son amant. Il embrassait, léchait, vénérait chaque centimètre de cette peau douce sous ses doigts.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour cette nuit-là. C'était bien plus que ça. La communion de deux êtres. Le rassemblement de deux morceaux d'une même âme. Deux ailes d'un même ange.

Ils s'endormirent ensuite, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres. Harry avait passé un bras possessif autour de la taille de Draco qui était blotti contre lui.

Aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, dans une maison du Londres sorcier, une salle de bal entière applaudissait devant un parchemin orné d'une rose rouge profond.

- Par ici la monnaie Gred !

- Ca va pour cette fois Feorges, parce que je suis sacrément heureux que tu aies gagné !

* * *

_**Voilà !  
**_

_**J'avais prévu de le faire un poil plus citronné mais, pour tout vous dire, j'ai pas eu le courage... Que voulez-vous, je suis une serpentarde dans l'âme !**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	2. 1: Retour dans le passé

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Je suis désolée je suis impardonnable... Mais j'ai plus d'inspiration... J'ai déjà commencé un nouveau chapitre de "L'Eventreur de Manhattan" mais je ne suis pas satisfaite... Quant à "Une Cicatrice en Forme d'Eclair", j'ai des tonnes d'idées mais je sais pas comment les mettre en place !**_

_**Donc, en attendant, voici la suite de cet OS que je trouve magnifique (sans me vanter).**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:__ Tout est à JKR, sinon ma côte de popularité serait bien plus haute..._**

**_Pairing:_****_ HP/DM évidemment... Mais aussi d'autres assez... Originaux ? Bref, vous verrez bien... _**

**_Bêta:_****_ Merci à la magnifique, la sublimissime, la génialissime... Trafdelux ! Merci ma belle, pour tes conseils et ton aide précieuse :3_**

* * *

**_Retour dans le passé..._**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne sentit pas les mouvements de Draco contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Revenant sur terre, le brun déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

- Je repense à tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces dix dernières années. A tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

* * *

_Flash-back_

Du bruit. Partout. Des couleurs, aussi. Des odeurs, toutes différentes. Et de l'émotion… Une ambiance de folie. De la joie, de l'amour, un peu de peine…

C'était donc à ça que ressemblait une fête ? Et pas n'importe quelle fête, non, la fête de la fin de la Guerre. Pas d'hommage ? Pas de demandes d'autographes à foison ? Pas d'attaque de groupies en tout genre ? Pas de demande de discou…

- Veuillez accueillir ce soir, le grand Harry Potter !

Ah bah non, il avait parlé trop vite. En soupirant, le désormais Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Deux-Fois s'efforça de fendre la foule pour avancer jusqu'à la petite estrade d'où l'on voyait toute l'assemblée. Prit de panique, Harry fit tout pour ne pas voir les regards tournés vers lui. Il chercha parmi la foule et s'accrocha aux magnifiques yeux chocolats de sa meilleure amie.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'être toujours avec moi et de me soutenir. La guerre a été horrible, nul besoin de le cacher. Les pertes ont été terribles. Personnellement, j'ai perdu beaucoup de proches dans cette bataille. Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore aussi et, bien sûr, mes parents. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souffert, mais je sais aussi que, grâce à vous tous, j'ai pu me relever. J'ai pu surmonter toutes ces morts inutiles pour me concentrer sur les vivants, beaucoup plus nombreux que je ne l'espérais. Alors voilà, merci, du fond du coeur, parce que sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais gagné cette guerre, et je ne serais surement pas là aujourd'hui.

Des acclamations retentirent dans toutes la pièce. Quand Harry vit Hermione essuyer ses joues, il se rendit compte que lui aussi pleurait. Il descendit alors doucement de l'estrade et se dirigea vers la porte du fond.

Il se félicita d'avoir insisté pour que la fête se passe à Poudlard, qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Ainsi, il pu sans difficulté rejoindre la Tour d'Astronomie, où il savait pouvoir trouver le calme.

Malgré son beau discours, il n'était pas totalement remis de la guerre. Des questions et des peurs subsistaient encore. Des cauchemars revenaient parfois le hanter. Enfin, non. Un cauchemar. Qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait peur de comprendre. Tous les soirs, il revivait le moment où il avait sauvé Malfoy. Mais, au lieu de réussir, il le lâchait et le voyait se noyer dans les flammes. Immanquablement, il se réveillait alors en sursaut, un torrent de larmes dévalant ses joues.

- Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

La voix de sa meilleure amie le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et, prit d'une pulsion soudaine, la serra dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, elle l'entoura finalement elle-aussi de ses petites bras, amaigris par la guerre, la peur, et au moins autant de cauchemars qu'Harry.

- Oui 'Mione. Oui, je veux rentrer chez nous.

Ils sortirent alors du parc et, une fois les grilles passées, ils transplanèrent.

A la fin de la guerre, Harry s'était douloureusement rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de maison. Il n'avait pas de chez lui, d'endroit où vivre et grandir, fonder une famille et s'épanouir. Sirius, Remus et Tonks avaient emménagé au Square avec le petit Teddy. Ils lui avaient bien proposé de s'installer avec eux, mais il avait refusé, arguant le fait qu'il avait déjà un endroit en vue, alors qu'en fait il ne voulait juste pas s'immiscer dans leurs vies. Il s'était tourné vers Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa soeur de coeur. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu Ron et Ginny, laissant un grand vide en eux. Alors, ils avaient acheté une maison, se servant de leur notoriété. C'était une grande bâtisse de style victorien, éloignée de la ville, située dans la belle campagne anglaise. Ils avaient eu un coup de foudre pour cette maison, bien trop grande pour seulement deux personnes. Ils avaient tout réaménagé dans un style ancien très travaillé, tout en simplifiant la décoration pour la rendre moins… Clinquante. Ils y vivaient tous les deux, passant la plupart de leur temps à parler, partager des souvenirs ou, tout simplement, des silences.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il rentrait de la soirée, les joues encore humides de ses larmes, il se rendit compte de combien sa vie était vide. Il n'avait pas de travail, avait coupé les ponts avec tous ses amis, sa famille… Il était redevenu ce petit garçon de onze ans, coincé dans son placard sous l'escalier, dans l'attente d'une lettre qui n'arrivait pas. Il était complètement perdu, paumé au milieu de ce chemin qu'était la vie. Il avait dû rater un embranchement, louper un panneau, quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça, avec ce vide dans le coeur et ce trop-plein dans la tête.

Alors, là, debout devant sa maison, appuyé contre sa meilleure amie, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Il se jeta sur les lèvres d'Hermione, violemment, passionnément. Et elle répondit. C'était peut-être insensé, sûrement pas raisonné, mais rassurant. Ce corps contre lui, ces lèvres sur les siennes, cette langue qui se battait contre sa jumelle. Cette chaleur dans le creux de ses reins, l'enflammant. Ces larmes sur ses joues, le libérant.

Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer, se fichant du lendemain, ne vivant que le moment présent. Ne s'occupant que du corps de l'autre, lui donnant tout l'amour qu'ils n'avaient pas eu.

Le matin les trouva enlacés, nus, à peine recouverts par les draps rouges du lit d'Harry. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui, le premier, ouvrit les yeux. Il mit un instant avant de se rappeler de tout. Il baissa la tête si brusquement que ses vertèbres craquèrent. Une colère sourde contre lui-même menaça de le submerger, mais un mouvement d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées. Il la regarda alors vraiment, la détaillant sans vergogne. Elle était blottie contre lui, le visage contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser sa peau. Ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillaient le nez et il dégagea une mèche de sa joue. Il sentit ensuite plus qu'il ne vit ce petit corps pressé contre lui, sa poitrine menue, leurs jambes entremêlées sous les draps qui faisaient douloureusement ressortir leur peau pâle, évoquant la passion qui les avait animés durant la nuit.

_Pourquoi ne puis-je tout simplement pas tomber amoureux d'elle ?_ Songea-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée. Elle papillonna un instant des yeux avant de réaliser où elle était. Mais, alors qu'Harry s'attendait à ce que leur amitié soit fichue, elle se contenta de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau devant elle.

- Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait.

- Salut.

Et, instant plus tard…

- Ecoute, 'Mione, je suis désolé. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a prit. Je t'aime, oui, mais comme une soeur, je ne te vois pas autrement que comme un membre de ma famille et ce qu'on a fait cette nuit… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

En effet, après un profond soupir, Hermione s'était placée à califourchon sur lui, embrassant et léchant la peau de son cou. Dès qu'elle entendit sa question, elle répondit, malicieuse:

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que ma famille avait des tendances incestueuses ?

- Mais Herm'…

Nouveau soupir.

- Ecoute Harry, déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, stoppant toute activité. Je suis une grande fille, majeure et vaccinée, et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, toi aussi. Nous étions tous les deux consentants cette nuit que je sache et, sans vouloir flatter ton ego, j'ai prit mon pied. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, pas plus que tu ne l'es de moi. Mais nous sommes tous les deux des humains, on a besoin de chaleur, de réconfort, et si le seul moyen qu'on a pour l'instant d'y parvenir c'est de coucher ensemble, alors soit. Sur ce, je peux continuer ou tu as encore quelques discours d'auto-critique en réserve à nous faire partager ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry releva la tête et vint cueillir les lèvres de sa toute nouvelle amante dans un baiser des plus torride.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

- Quoi ?! Cria Draco. Tu… Tu… Avec cette… Rha ! Déjà que je l'aimais pas avant, c'est pas maintenant que ça va s'arranger ! Non mais pour qui elle s'est prise cette… Cette… Rha !

Mort de rire, Harry regardait son homme s'emmêler dans ses explications ayant pour but de déverser sa colère sur Hermione, sans pour autant blesser le Survivant.

- Et ça te fait rire toi ?

- Bah ouais… En plus, la suite, c'est pire…

- Pire ?! Comment ça PIRE ?!

* * *

**_Sadique ? Naaaaan... Si ? Bon bah... Tant pis pour vous alors niark niark niark... xD _**

**_A la semaine prochaine ! (j'essaye, promis !)_**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


	3. 2: Retour dans le passé (part 2)

_**Coucou !**_

_**Au bout d'une semaine, me voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre... Elle est pas belle la vie ?**_

_**Non, plus sérieusement: merci, encore et toujours, à ma Traf', sans qui ça n'aurait jamais vu le jour, et merci à JKR pour nous donner cette chance de jouer avec ses personnages...**_

* * *

_**Retour dans le passé... (part 2)**_

_Flash-back_

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, ne parlant de leur couple qu'à quelques proches dignes de confiance. Ils n'y avait aucune contrainte, aucun sentiment, juste la chaleur du corps de l'autre à la nuit tombée. Mais, un jour, tout bascula…

- Harry, je peux te parler s'il-te-plait ?

Ils étaient tous les deux à la maison. Harry bronzait sur la terrasse, allongé sur une chaise longue, profitant des derniers rayons de l'été.

- Bien sûr Honey, que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien… Hum…

Fronçant les sourcils, le Golden Boy se redressant. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de sa meilleure amie de tergiverser… Il tendit la main pour l'inviter à s'assoir près de lui.

- Hey, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

Mais le hochement de tête larmoyant d'Hermione ne réussit pas à le convaincre.

- Bon, procédons autrement, décida le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes. Est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Disons que ça peut changer toute une vie.

- Bon hum… Ta santé n'est pas en danger au moins ?

- Non… Non pas vraiment. Mais ça la concerne…

- Est-ce que… C'est… Une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

La brune soupira.

- C'est ce que je ne sais pas… Je serais plutôt tentée de dire bonne mais… Je ne sais pas du tout comment tu vas le prendre et… C'est ça qui me fait peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi…

Harry se posait de plus en plus de questions. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre sa meilleure amie dans cet état au point qu'elle en tremble ? Il la détailla un instant, cherchant dans son attitude quelque chose qui la trahirait. Elle était tendue, les deux bras croisés autour de son ventre, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Elle mordillait sans arrêt sa lèvre inférieure et tremblait légèrement.

Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant comme il le ferait avec un enfant.

- Allez, dis-moi… Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te l'ai promis…

- Je… Oh Harry !

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Je suis enceinte.

En entendant cette nouvelle, Harry ne su dire s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il comprenait maintenant l'angoisse de la jeune femme, après tout, ils étaient un couple un peu hors du commun. Mais en même temps… Il voulait tellement fonder une famille qu'il était heureux de cette nouvelle. Un enfant… Un tout petit bébé… S'il y avait bien deux personnes au monde qui méritaient un enfant, c'était eux. Alors, l'euphorie le gagnant, il posa son regard sur les bras qui, une minute plutôt, lui semblaient complètement normaux. Doucement, il les enleva un par un et posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione. Un sourire béat s'étira sur ses lèvre et il ne pu qu'embrasser la future maman.

- Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

- Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas. C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde et, même si nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, je sais que cet enfant recevra toute l'affection qui lui est due. Te dire que je n'ai pas peur serait te mentir, parce que je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur de cette responsabilité et si notre situation est bonne pour accueillir un enfant, mais je sais aussi que nous sommes assez matures pour ne pas nous enfermer dans une relation qui pourrait détruire notre étrange famille. Je t'aime, c'est certain, et ce petit être qui grandit en toi a déjà toute mon adoration, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous allons avoir un enfant que je vais t'épouser sur l'heure. Tu n'a pas à avoir peur. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. s'il y a bien une chose que la vie m'a apprise, c'est qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant et savoir oublier les conséquences. Alors je ne vais pas m'énerver contre toi, pas maintenant que nous sommes heureux, et encore moins pour un cadeau du ciel.

Comblée, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Ils se détachèrent au bout de quelques minutes et Harry reposa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

- Depuis quand ?

- Un mois et demi d'après mes calculs. Je m'en suis rendue compte il y a une semaine mais je ne voulais pas y croire… Je suis allée chez un médecin pour être sûre… Je n'en revenais pas… J'avais peur et en même temps tellement hâte de te l'annoncer… Oh Harry, tu ne feras jamais rien comme tout le monde hein ?

Un petit sourire complice apparut sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Oh non, jamais…

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

- Un _gosse_ ?! Tu lui as fait un gosse ?! Non mais tu connais pas les sorts de contraception ou quoi ? Et elle ? Elle est pas sensée être Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Elle pouvait pas y penser aussi ? Non mais un enfant quoi ! Et Arrête de rire, ce n'est absolument pas drôle !

- Oh si, tu peux pas savoir à quel point…

_… Et si tu voyais ta tête !_ Pensa Harry. Mais, trop subtil, il empêcha cette phrase de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et se lança à nouveau dans le récit de son passé.

* * *

_Flash-back_

- Vas-y 'Mione ! Tu peux le faire !

- Ta gueule Harry ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, te faire engrosser par ton meilleur ami et se retrouver à faire tout le boulot au finaAAAaaAl ! Acheva Hermione, de nouveau emportée par une contraction des plus douloureuse.

Voici donc, pour résumer, les seuls bruits sortant de la salle d'accouchement, entrecoupés de « Allez-y mademoiselle !», « Je vois la tête ! », Poussez, maintenant ! », bientôt suivis de pleurs de bébé.

Oubliant toutes les paroles prononcées plus tôt, Harry déposa le petit paquet gigotant dans ses bras sur le ventre de sa maman.

- Et voilà notre petite fille… Bienvenue dans le monde fou des Granger-Potter, Lilas-Belle.

Emue aux larmes, Hermione serra sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu as fait un merveilleux travail ma chérie, souffla le jeune papa en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière ne pu qu'acquiescer, trop obnubilée par les yeux verts de sa fille. En quelques minutes à peine, elle avait déjà démontré sa soif de savoir purement maternelle en posant un regard emplis de curiosité sur tout ce qui l'entouraient.

Les deux parents surent alors avec certitude que, si la petite Lilas-Belle avait démontré un physique uniquement Potterien, il était évident qu'elle serait en tout point semblable à sa mère sur le plan du caractère.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

- Allez, ne boude pas mon petit Dragon !

- Potter ! Je te jure que si tu m'appelle comme ça encore une fois, tu ne verras pas le jour se lever !

Mort de rire, notre beau brun ne put qu'hoqueter une réponse.

- Toi… Trop drôle… Ta tête…

- Mouais, c'est ça, fous-toi de moi en plus ! Ok, je reconnais que Lilas-Belle est un nom assez sublime… Mais vous y avez pensé à cette pauvre fille ? Elle a un prénom composé et DEUX noms de famille !

Avec un sourire malicieux que Draco ne vit pas, Harry reprit son récit…

* * *

_**Voilà !**_

_**Je ne sais pas si c'est trop ou pas, toujours est-il que je trouve important d'insister sur le fait que Draco soit aveugle, tout en le faisant oublier parfois... Dites-moi si je réussis ;)**_

_**Review ?**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	4. 3: Retour vers le futur

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Vous avez vu, je tiens le rythme ! *Trop fière d'elle... La pauvre...* Et bah tu m'avais pas manqué toi...**_

_**Un grand merci à JKR qui nous laisse faire joujou avec ses personnages et une offrande sacrificielle à ma Traf'... Je t'aime ma rebelle de la philo ! ;)**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

_**Retour vers le futur...**_

_Flash-back_

Une année s'écoula ainsi, au rythme de leur enfant. Les premiers pas, les premiers mots, la première dent…

Harry avait décidé de reprendre le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, assurant ainsi à sa fille un avenir où elle ne manquerait de rien, et surtout pas d'amour.

Le 6 Août 2001, la Recomposée, nom donné à la maison d'Harry et Hermione, grouillait de monde. La petite Lilas-Belle fêtait ses un an et, pour l'occasion, tous les proches des deux parents étaient réunis: les Weasley, les Lupin, Surius, et même Severus Snape étaient présents !

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry observait, amusé, tout ce petit monde regroupé dans son jardin. Il sourit avec tendresse en voyant Sirius et Severus se courir après, tout en continuant à se chamailler, et la joie à l'état pur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit Hermione rougir sous les avances des jumeaux Weasley. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour alors… Il était heureux pour elle et se promit de chercher bientôt un nouveau chez-lui.

Il repensa aussi à ses parents, se demandant ce qu'ils auraient pensé de tout ça, les imaginant gâter Lilas-Belle comme la huitième merveille du monde. Le souvenir de ses parents le ramena automatiquement à Ron et Ginny et son coeur se serra. Ils lui manquaient…

Mais ce n'était pas leur absence qui le chagrinait le plus, et il le savait. Il avait honte, mais c'était comme ça. Automatiquement, son regard balaya la foule à la recherche d'une chevelure bien particulière, qu'il ne trouva évidemment pas. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à la pensée que, peut-être, le dernier Héritier Malfoy n'était plus. Il les essuya avec rage. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça ! Furieux contre lui-même, il s'élança à travers les arbres pour mettre le plus de distance entre le monde et lui…

_Flash-back (dans le flash-back)_

Harry maugréait dans sa barbe inexistante. En effet, notre Gryffon favori se rendait dans les cachots, et la perspective d'une heure de retenue avec son professeur honni ne l'enchantait guère. Tout à ses pensées, dans lesquelles il était lieu d'étranglement ou de noyade, il ne vit pas la personne en face de lui et, fatalement, lui fonça dessus.

- Non mais tu peux pas faire atten… Tenta-t-il.

Ma sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Devant lui se tenait Draco. Oui, Draco, pas Malfoy. Parce qu'un jeune homme blond comme les blés, en larmes et semblant porter toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules ne pouvait pas être un Malfoy. C'était donc bien Draco. Soudain, un éclair passa dans les yeux du Serpentard.

- Fous-moi la paix Potter, cracha-t-il.

Hébété, Harry ne broncha pas lorsque son interlocuteur le bouscula pour poursuivre son chemin. L'image de Draco, échevelé, sans son masque hautain et ayant l'air d'un petit chaton perdu l'avait attendrit. Oui, lui, Harry Potter, Golden Boy de son état, avait été _attendrit_ par Draco Malfoy, meilleur ennemi de toujours.

Et alors, il sut. Toute cette haine, ce besoin d'attention, cette recherche de la confrontation… Il avait compris pourquoi, et surtout, pour qui. Pas pour Malfoy, non.

Il venait de tomber amoureux de Draco. Et il ne s'en rendait même pas encore compte.

_Fin du flash-back (dans le flash-back)_

- Il me manque aussi.

Harry sursauta violemment. A sa droite, Severus fixait un point invisible au loin. Depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber ses robes noires et son masque de Mangemort sans coeur, le Maître des Potions s'était considérablement amélioré. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, souriait plus, et s'habillait désormais de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, laissant parfois même Sirius l'affubler d'une chemise hawaïenne ou d'un bermuda aux motifs militaires.

Ce soir-là en particulier, il portait une chemise bleue pâle avec un jean simple et foncé, accompagnés d'une paire de baskets légères. Une tenue décontractée, et néanmoins adaptée au premier anniversaire de la fille du Survivant.

Harry eut un nouveau sursaut lorsque Severus plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort Harry. Draco a été comme un fils pour moi, et je sais qu'il était plus proche de moi que de son propre père. Il est en vie, puisqu'il m'écrit pour Noël et pour mon anniversaire. Mais il… Il ne veut plus voir personne. Il s'éloigne autant qu'il le peut du monde sorcier du Royaume-Uni. C'est sa manière de se protéger et, dès qu'il se sentira suffisamment en sécurité, il reviendra vers nous.

Puis, après avoir brièvement posé sa mains sur l'épaule d'Harry, il repartit comme il était venu. Silencieux et se fondant dans les ombres.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

- TROIS ?! Cette pauvre gamine a TROIS noms de famille ? Mais vous voulez la tuer ou quoi ? Lilas-Belle Granger-Potter-Weasley ? Mais vous pensiez à quoi ? Mais elle va être la… Attends, attends, une minute… Tu veux dire que tu pensais déjà à moi à Poudlard ?

Rougissant, Harry se mit à balbutier.

- Ben… Euh… Tu sais…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Reprenant soudain contenance, Harry s'expliqua.

- Tu sais, c'était la fin de ma sixième année, Sirius venait de passer derrière le voile, je faisais tout pour le sortir de là avec Severus, la guerre était plus proche que jamais… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit, encore moins pour mon ennemi, aussi sexy soit-il. Et puis, franchement, tu m'aurais envoyé bouler à cette époque, non ? Et puis merde, j'ai pas à me justifier ! J'étais persuadé que c'était mon corps d'adolescent bourré d'hormones qui me jouait des tours ! J'était encore persuadé d'être purement hétéro à l'époque !

- Ca va, ça va, pas la peine de t'exciter…

Après un moment de silence, notre Survivant posa la question qui lui brûlait le bout des lèvres. Enfin, elle s'en rapprochait…

- Comment tu faisais pour lui écrire ? A Severus, je veux dire…

- Je demandais à mon elfe de maison, Haku*. Je lui dictais et il écrivait. Mais c'est pas ça que tu veux avoir, hein ?

- Non… Murmura Harry. Je… Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi, Dray ? Pourquoi… En dix ans… Une lettre ? Une seule ? Pourquoi ?

_Je suis pathétique…_ Pensa Harry. Mais Draco le comprit.

- J'avais peur, 'Ry… Peur de ta réaction, du monde, de ton absence de réponse. Severus, il est comme moi. Toi, tu es mon opposé, le Yin de mon Yang, le Blanc de mon Noir… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu ferais, et ça me terrifiait. Je… Tu comprends ?

L'espoir dans la voix de son homme fit sourire Harry.

- Oui, je comprends. On fait une belle paire tous les deux, hein ? Incapables de parler de quoi que ce soit sans bégayer pathétiquement…

- Parle pour toi ! Un Malfoy n'est jamais pathétique, sache-le !

L'air hautain qui réapparu sur le visage de son ex-ennemi fit rire le brun.

- Arrête Dray, cet air-là ne te va pas du tout !

Rejoignant finalement son amant, le blond partit à son tour dans un fou-rire incontrôlable et plutôt nerveux qui le laissa pantelant, allongé les mains croisées sur le ventre, la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Dis… Ta fille, elle est comment ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Il ne le vit pas, mais Harry se transforma alors en un papa en adoration. Ses yeux se perdirent au loin et sa voix se fit rêveuse.

- Elle est magnifique. Elle est têtue, dans la lune, la plupart du temps fourrée dans un livre. Quand elle n'est ni à la bibliothèque, ni sur son balais, il faut se faire du soucis. Parce que, dans ces moment-là, elle est en général dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, en ayant évidemment entrainé le fils de Remus avec elle. Elle a des cheveux bruns et bouclés incoiffables et des yeux verts à tomber. Ils sont plus clairs que les miens, mais plus profonds aussi. Son petit nez retroussé et ses fossette lui donnent un air malicieux un peu flippant. Quand je la regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle prépare en permanence quelque chose, et que ça va me tomber dessus sans que je m'y attende.

En entendant la description de la jeune Granger-Potter-Weasley, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de glousser.

- Elle est comme toi, mais intelligente en fait. Elle réfléchit juste aux conneries qu'elle va faire avant de sauter dedans à pieds joints. Un petit monstre avec des yeux adorables, en somme.

- Hey ! S'indigna Harry.

Mais il ne pu protester plus, puisqu'une voix, presque inaudible, le coupa.

- Tu crois qu'on aura notre monstre à nous un jour ?

Incrédule, Harry regarda son amant comme si une corne avait poussé sur son front.

- Tu… Tu voudrais un enfant ? De moi ?

- Ben non, moi je le voulais avec McGo ! Evidemment avec toi, idiot !

- Je sais pas si dans toutes les bizarreries du monde sorcier un homme peut avoir des enfants, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que, si ça existe, on devrait s'entraîner. Et ce, dès maintenant…

Sans laisser le temps au blond de répondre, il se jeta sur lui et entama une exploration en règle de sa bouche. La suite, je vous laisse la deviner…

* * *

_* Ca sonne pas très english hein ? Normal, c'est du japonais… Honteusement piqué à Hayao Miyazaki, dans Le voyage de Chihiro (à voir absolument ! Même si mon préféré reste Le château ambulant…) _

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Un peu plus court que les autres je crois mais bon... _**

**_Oh, et je vous fais part du commentaire de ma bêta d'amouuuuur :3_**

**_Traf':_****_ NON TU NE PEUX PAS "une exploration en règle de sa bouche. La suite, je vous laisse la deviner…" Non,non,non,non,non,non... Traitresse. _**

**_Est-ce aussi votre avis ? Niark niark niark..._**

**_Sinon, trêve de plaisanterie, je pars pour un voyage au Canada vendredi. Je vais essayer de vous poster la suite d'ici là, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Ensuite, je vais emmener une clé USB avec ma fic enregistrée dessus, mais je ne garantis rien, alors ne vous faites pas trop de faux espoir..._**

**_XOXO Tymara_**

**_Ps: Une ch'tite review ?_**


	5. 4: Lilas-Belle

_**Salut vous !**_

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant de partir, mais j'avais à peine commencé à écrire...**_

_**Voici donc la suite ! Merci de vos follow/fav, et je suis scotchée par les stats *O* (que je viens de découvrir oui, bah hein... No comment). Je trouve juste dommage que vous ne me laissiez pas de reviews, surtout que même les non-abonnés peuvent laisser un petit commentaire...**_

_**Bref, voici la suite !**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__**JKR, obligé**_

_**Bêta:**__** Je la mets même si elle n'a pas corrigé, parce qu'elle est géniale cette fille... Merci ma Trafdelux ! :3**_

* * *

_**Lilas-Belle**_

Une semaine s'écoula. Une semaine durant laquelle ils ne sortirent presque pas. Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, se câliner, manger et retourner se coucher. Draco découvrait petit à petit l'appartement et, bientôt, il ne se cogna plus nulle part. Harry contenait tant bien que mal son impatience, sa curiosité maladive le poussant à questionner son amant. Mais il savait que, si lui avait accepté son passé, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Draco.

Mais un soir, tout bascula. C'est Hermione qui sonna à la porte aux environs de 20h30. Elle était belle, maquillée, les cheveux lisses et une robe noire indécemment courte moulant son corps.

- Je suis désolée Harry, mais Fred et Georges m'ont invitée à sortir ce soir et j'ai personne pour la garder. Crois-moi, je suis vraiment désolée de débarquer comme ça et s'il y avait une autre solution je l'aurais fait, mais même Molly ne peut pas la garder chez elle alors…

Harry profita d'une inspiration de la jeune femme pour parler.

- Bien sûr que je garderai Lilas-Belle ce soir. Je peux même la garder toute la nuit si ça t'arrange, de toute manière elle a sa chambre ici…

La jeune femme lui sauta au cou.

- Oh merci Harry ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Je sais que j'aurais pu prendre une nounou mais tu sais comme je suis. Et puis…

Rougissante, elle se pencha vers son oreille.

- Je ne sais même pas dans quel état nous allons rentrer…

Une fois les dernières recommandations faites, et sur un dernier clin d'oeil d'Harry, Hermione embrassa sa fille et partit rejoindre ses deux amants.

- Alors ma puce, tu es contente d'être là ce soir ?

- Oui ! Tu me manquais trop trop trop ! Pourquoi t'as pas envoyé un hibou ou un message ?

Se maudissant d'avoir oublié sa propre fille, Harry s'expliqua.

- J'ai… Disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et tu sais comment je suis… Toujours à fond dans ce que je fais donc…

- T'inquiète pas papa ! Mais…

Interrompue par un fort bruit de chute, la petite fille tourna un regard inquiet vers la porte de la salle de bain. N'écoutant que son instinct, Harry posa Lilas-Belle par-terre et couru jusque là où était Draco. Il le trouva roulé en boule dans la salle de bain, au milieu de plusieurs éclats de verre, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et sanglotant doucement.

Plus que le verre, c'est cette vision de Draco pleurant qui fit réagir Harry. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son amant et le prit dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. Lentement, il le berça, lui murmurant une litanie de mots d'amour sans queue ni tête, attendant simplement que le blond s'ouvre à lui. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire:

- J'en ai marre… Marre… J'ai juste voulu prendre un verre… Un putain de verre parce que j'avais soif… Je l'ai raté… Glissé… Tapis de bain… Je suis à bout 'Ry ! Finit-il en agrippant la chemise du Survivant.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que la petite Lilas-Belle arriva. Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle dit à son père:

- Papa, c'est le monsieur blond de la photo de ta table de nuit ! Mais il est plus vieux, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

- Oui, un peu, répondit Harry en étouffant un rire.

- Et pourquoi tu pleures, Monsieur Blond ? Demanda la fillette en posant ses mains sur les genoux de Draco.

Séchant ses larmes, c'est ce dernier qui répondit.

- Parce que je ne peux plus voir et que ça me pose des petits soucis.

- Mais alors tu savais pas que papa il avait une photo de toi ? Et tu peux pas me voir ? Et tu peux plus lire ? Et tu peux plus regarder le soleil se coucher ? Et tu vois pas toutes les jolies couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ? Et… Et tu peux pas voir mon papa ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, tous les éclats de verre se soulevaient pour reconstituer le gobelet et le poser sur le rebord du lavabo. Mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, juste le temps d'un instant, Draco vit. Il redécouvrit la beauté des couleurs, l'environnement qui l'entourait, le bleu turquoise et le marron des carreaux de la salle de bain, la serviette représentant le drapeau de la Gay-Pride sur le sèche-serviette, juste à côté de celle frappée à l'effigie du Roi Lion. Il admira le brun caramel des cheveux lisse de celle qui venait de changer sa vie, le vert piqueté de marron de ses yeux. Un vert unique qui le fit aussitôt penser à l'homme de sa vie. Yeux verts intenses et brûlant de larmes d'émotion contenues, cerclés de lunettes rondes à monture métallique. Une chevelure plus en bataille que jamais, mais un peu plus longue que dans ses souvenirs. Des nouvelles petites ridules, ajoutant du charme au personnage. Un corps musclé, halé et imberbe.

Mais la première manifestation de magie instinctive d'une petite fille de six ans, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne peut pas faire de miracles. La dernière chose que vit Draco, avant de replonger dans le noir, furent deux lèvres pleines articuler ces mots si précieux. « Je t'aime », lui criaient-elles. Et c'est en les revoyant tourner dans son esprit qu'il serra sa belle-fille dans ses bras. Qu'il serra sa fille dans ses bras.

* * *

Après ça, la vie reprit plus ou moins son cours, mais de manière différente. Lilas-Belle venait un jour sur deux chez son père, emplissant les deux hommes de bonheur. Mais, au-delà de ça, l'atmosphère dans le petit loft avait changé. Le fait de savoir qu'il lui serait sûrement possible de revoir un jour rendait Draco heureux, et sa joie était communicative.

Harry, ravi, voyait les liens entre sa fille et son homme se raffermir, Lilas-Belle intégrant rapidement le compagnon de son père dans son étrange famille.

Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après une journée passée à faire les courses, il trouva les deux amours de sa vie endormis sur le canapé, visiblement pris en traitres par Morphée devant une énième rediffusion de _La Reine des Neiges_, dessin animé Moldu préféré de sa fille _(__Nda:__ Et de l'auteure aussi !)_. Et de Draco aussi. Draco, accessoirement âgé de plus de vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Aucun problème.

Toutefois, Harry nota que la version était spécifique aux aveugles et malvoyants. Il sourit, sachant pertinemment que Draco n'aurait jamais touché le magnétoscope. Et il se rappela, une fois de plus, que sa fille était chanceuse d'avoir hérité de l'intelligence et de la capacité d'adaptation de sa mère.

Tout en éteignant la télé, notre Golden Boy fronça les sourcils. Ses réflexions l'avaient mené vers Hermione et son intelligence. Mais, plus que ça, c'est son immense savoir qui l'intéressait aujourd'hui. Après s'être posté devant la grande baie vitrée, il se promit de demander à son ex-amante ce qu'elle savait à-propos des sorts de vision. Qui sait, peut-être le Père Noël aurait-il jugé Draco suffisamment sage cette année ?

Mais il abandonna bien vite toute cohérence lorsque deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, il savoura son souffle chaud qui lui soufflait des choses indécentes à l'oreille.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie que tu me fasses ? J'aimerais bien un bon massage, et ensuite, je te laisserait abuser de mon corps jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je voudrais te sentir en moi encore et encore, et…

- Papa ? S'écria une petite voix ensommeillée. Cool ! Tu vas pouvoir regarder la fin du dessin animé avec nous !

_Ah ! Les joies de la paternité…_ Pensa Harry en soupirant. Et, ironiquement, lorsque les mots « Libérée, délivrée » vinrent à son oreille, il ne pensa qu'à la liberté que lui procurerait Hermione ce soir en emmenant Lilas-Belle, et à la délivrance de son amant. Tout pointe de culpabilité envolée grâce à la main de Draco caressant paresseusement son dos, il se saisit d'un coussin pour le poser négligemment sur ses genoux, dissimulant la bosse dans son pantalon aux yeux bien trop jeunes de sa fille.

* * *

- Maman ?

- Oui mon coeur ?

- Pourquoi papa il était tout rouge ?

Maudissant son ex-amant, Hermione réfléchit. La chaleur ? Non, pas en novembre…

- Pour rien ma chérie, juste des histoires de grands.

- Oh, d'accord.

Etonnée par le manque de ténacité de sa fille, la jeune femme tourna le regard pour la voir plongée dans ses pensées.

- Tu as l'air bien concentrée ma puce. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Bah tu sais… Euh… Ca fait longtemps que papa et Draco sont tous les deux…

_Presque 8 mois… _Songea la jeune femme.

- Oui… ?

- Et… Et moi… Ca fait longtemps que je le connais et… Tu crois que… Que c'est mon deuxième papa ?

Attendrie mais sérieuse au possible, Hermione s'accroupit en face de sa fille.

- Ecoute mon coeur, Draco est pour papa ce que Fred et Georges sont pour maman. Harry et Draco s'aiment très fort, et ils t'aiment aussi. D'après ce que j'ai vu, Draco te considère même comme sa propre fille.

- Alors… T-tu crois que je peux l'appeler papa aussi ?

Lilas-Belle se méprit face à la grimace de sa mère et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Il m'aime pas hein ? Je le savais !

Hermione prit précipitamment sa fille dans ses bras.

- Non, ne pleure pas ! Il t'aime très très fort ma chérie. C'est juste que… Et bien, Draco n'a pas reçu la même éducation que les gens que tu connais. Il ressemble plus à… A oncle Severus tiens ! Mais à l'oncle que tu connais de la grande bassine, avant qu'il ne connaisse tonton Sirius.

- Oh… Et alors ?

Devant la bouille pleine de larmes et d'espoir de sa fille, la sorcière sourit.

- Alors, je pense que « Père » serait plus adapté que « Papa », tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, tu risques de t'emmêler les pinceaux…

- D'accord !

Toute joyeuse, la petite fille sauta sur ses pieds au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

- Papou ! Daddy !

Rassérénée par les rires de sa fille chatouillée par Fred et Georges, Hermione sourit en se disant que non, décidément, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir couché avec son meilleur ami des années auparavant. Et que, oui, Draco aurait un merveilleux Noël.

* * *

**_Voili voilou ! _**

**_En espérant que ça vous plaise..._**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


	6. 5: L'histoire de Draco (part 1)

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Voici donc le chapitre 5 de ma fiction.**_

_**Encore une fois, je suis à la bourre et donc ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé... Désolée :/**_

_**Encore merci à JKR de nous laisser faire jou-jou avec ses personnages, et une offrande à ma Trafdelux même si je suis en train de la mettre au chômage technique...**_

* * *

**L'hisoire de Draco**

**(partie 1: douloureux souvenirs)**

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu… Tu veux bien venir ? Enfin, si t'as le temps, parce que ça risque d'être un peu long et…

Choqué de voir son petit-ami bégayer de la sorte, Harry lui coupa la parole.

- J'arrive Draco, laisse-moi juste une minute.

Il marqua sa page, ferma son livre et le posa sur la table basse. Il se leva ensuite et rejoignit son amant dans leur chambre.

Ils se calèrent tous les deux sur le lit, Harry contre des oreillers, Draco adossé à lui, entre ses jambes, serré dans ses bras.

- Je… J'aimerais que tu m'écoute sans m'interrompre, d'accord ?

Curieux, Harry acquiesça, et le blond prit son courage à deux mains pour commencer.

- Il y a bientôt onze ans, après la Guerre, je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste, seul, dans une chambre blanche qui puait le désinfectant. J'ai commencé à paniquer, ne sachant pas l'issue du combat, et mon coeur a faillit me lâcher. Une infirmière est arrivée et m'a calmé. Elle s'appelait Liliane. Je m'en rappelle, parce que tout le monde l'appelait Lily et ça me faisait penser à ta mère. Elle m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a serré contre elle, comme seule une maman sait le faire. J'ai été choqué sur le coup, j'ai même faillit porter plainte pour atteinte à la pudeur tellement je n'étais pas habitué à ça.

Humide. Une goutte venait de s'écraser sur le bras de Harry et Draco faillit s'étouffer tellement le Survivant le serrait contre lui.

* * *

_Flash-back_

- Draco ?

- Lily ! Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Je vais bientôt pouvoir partir ?

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme en face d'elle fit tristement sourire l'infirmière.

- Je suis désolée Draco mais… Il y a un petit problème…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Encore l'administration qui fait des siennes parce que je suis un fils de Mangemort ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant ! S'exclama le jeune homme en riant.

- Non, c'est… C'est à propos de ta santé Draco…

Le Serpentard se figea. Quoi, sa santé ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Et bien… Tu sais, tu m'avais parlé de ces douleurs aux yeux ? En fait… Les analyses ont révélé que tu avais des éclats de cendres et de charbons qui ont brûlé ta rétine et… Il va falloir que tu subisses une opération pour les enlever. Malheureusement, ils sont restés trop longtemps indétectés et même en les enlevant ta vue va se dégrader…

- Mais… Je vais juste avoir besoin de potions, voire de lunettes, non ?

- Draco… Tu vas finir par devenir aveugle… Ensuite, nous te mettrons sur la liste des demandeurs d'organes pour recevoir des yeux tout neufs. Mais ça risque d'être long et douloureux psychologiquement, surtout que ce n'est pas une greffe urgente dans ton cas.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que sinon je vais parfaitement bien ? Parce que j'ai un mental d'acier ? Parce que je suis un Malfoy donc, par définition je ne ressens rien ? Parce que je porte ce _PUTAIN _de _TATOUAGE _de_ MERDE _sur le _bras gauche_ ? Et que je suis donc considéré comme un rebut de la société, une sous-merde qui ne mérite même pas la vue et les soins nécessaires ?

Il n'était pas rouge ni échevelé. Il n'avait pas haussé une seule fois le ton. Mais sa voix et son regard auraient été capables de faire geler l'Enfer et tous ses habitants. Si Voldemort était encore vivant, en face d'un Draco comme ça, il serait mort foudroyé. Ou se serait suicidé, se disant que, finalement, devenir le roi du monde n'était pas si bien que ça et qu'aller faire du ski chez Lucifer était bien plus attrayant comme option.

N'ayant pas fait de magie depuis un moment, cette dernière s'en donna à coeur joie. Tous les objets présents dans la pièces volaient, excepté le lit de Draco. Lily, pas le moins du monde effrayée, s'approcha doucement et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Chut Honey, ce sont tous des idiots. Ils ne savent pas qui tu es, et ne cherchent même pas à le savoir. Mais c'est pas très grave, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que moi je sais qui tu es. Tu sais qui tu es. Tes amis savent qui tu es, ton parrain aussi, tous les professeurs de Poudlard aussi. Et c'est ça qui compte. Tu ne seras jamais seul, il y aura toujours quelqu'un là pour toi. Et, même si un jour toutes ces personnes ne sont plus là, d'autres prendront leur place. Parce que le monde n'est pas fait que d'idiots égoïstes et narcissiques, bourrés de préjugés et persuadés qu'ils savent tout mieux que tout le monde. Et, quelque part, il y aura toujours quelqu'un là pour toi. Quand j'étais petite, ma maman me disait: « Quelque part sur cette planète, quelque part juste maintenant, dans la masse énorme du monde, il y a au moins une personne dont le coeur bat parfaitement, absolument, en résonnant avec le tien. rappelle-toi toujours: tu n'es jamais seule et ton coeur ne le sera jamais non plus. » * Elle le tenait d'une légende, qui disait que quand tu rencontres pour la première fois ton âme-soeur, ton coeur rate un battement. En langage médical, ça s'appelle une extrasystole. Ca permettrait aux deux coeurs d'accorder leur rythme. **

Calmé par la voix douce de l'infirmière, Draco avait cessé de trembler et commençait peu à peu à comprendre ce que tout ça signifiait. Il n'était pas Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Black, ex-partisan de Lord Voldemort. Non. Il était Draco, juste Draco. Un gosse de dix-huit ans terrorisé par la vie dont il ne connaissait rien, et excité à l'idée, d'enfin, avoir son libre-arbitre pour mener la vie qu'il voulait.

- D'accord. J'accepte de me faire opérer et d'être inscrit en liste d'attente. Mais, si jamais on m'accorde une greffe, et qu'elle ne prend pas, je veux récupérer mes propres yeux, abimés et aveugles, et je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans un bloc opératoire pour subir ça. J'ai faillit me faire détruire par la Guerre, j'ai grandit beaucoup trop tôt, et il est hors de question que je gâche ce qu'il me reste à lutter contre le mauvais sort qui s'acharne sur moi.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, le soulagement était visible, et toute tension avait quitté les épaules de Liliane et Draco.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux rester encore un peu dans tes bras ?

- Bien sûr Draco.

Silence. Une grande inspiration.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien continuer à m'appeler Honey ?

Seul un baiser sur son front lui répondit.

_Fin du flash-back _

* * *

- J'étais terrorisé. Mais, comme tu dois t'en douter, « Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur ». C'est le dicton le plus idiot que j'ai jamais entendu, puisque le synonyme de Malfoy _est_ la peur. Sauf que c'était il y a dix ans, j'étais perdu, seul, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais me raccrocher c'était ces foutues règles de conduite. Severus ne venait pas souvent, trop occupé à sortir Black du voile. Mon père était à Azkaban, ma mère en dépression.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sans discontinuer sur le visage de Draco, mouillant son T-shirt et les bras d'Harry fermement enroulés autour de lui.

* * *

_Flash-back_

(Pdv Draco)

_Bip-bip-bip. Bip-bip-bip._

Saleté de réveil. Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Allez Dray, on ouvre les yeux.

On ouvre les yeux, j'ai dit.

On ouvre les… Oh mon Dieu. Non. Pitié, non ! Pas encore, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. Non… C'est pas juste… Pas juste…

(fin pdv Draco)

C'est roulé en boule dans son lit que Liliane trouva Draco. Il était sensé se rendre à l'hôpital pour un examen médical de ses yeux, dont la vue se dégradait petit à petit, mais n'était jamais arrivé.

Elle se précipita à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement, comme un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. Malheureusement, ce n'en était pas un.

- Chut, Draco. C'est fini, je suis là. N'aie pas peur, je suis avec toi. Je vais t'aider à marcher, d'accord ? Tu vas y arriver, tu peux le faire. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Et je parie que si on devait te faire repasser la Répartition, tu serais un Gryffondor.

Cette remarque eu le mérite de faire réagir Draco qui se redressa, indigné.

- Il n'en est pas question.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

- J'avais tout prévu, tu sais. J'avais fait le tour de tous les points de transplanage pour aveugles et malvoyants, j'avais assisté à des dizaines de levés et couchés de soleil. J'avais revisité tout Poudlard avec Severus, et même demandé les photos des élèves de ma promotion. J'ai fait le tour du Manoir Malfoy, j'ai appris le braille. Mais en fait, rien ne te prépare à ça. Un soir, tu y vois sans peine avec des lunettes, le lendemain, c'est le néant. Et toute ta vie se transforme en mensonge. Les livres sur tes étagères, les meubles à angles pointus, les placards en hauteur. Je me suis carrément acheté un nouvel appartement spécial. J'ai bannis le verre et adulé le plastique. Mais le pire, c'est la solitude au milieu de la foule. Du jour au lendemain, j'avais perdu mon autonomie. Lily vivait avec moi, me soignait quand je me cognais, m'emmenait faire mes courses, me conseillait sur les vêtements. Mais moi, j'étais seul. Seul dans ma bulle de noirceur et de dépression. Il n'y a qu'avec Severus que je me sentais bien, puisqu'il me montrait toute sorte d'images grâce à l'occlumencie. Malheureusement, la Marque des Ténèbres pompait toute sa magie, et il n'a plus guère de pouvoir qu'un enfant de onze ans, tout juste de quoi fabriquer des potions.

Harry, lui aussi en larmes, réalisait tout juste ce par quoi son amant avait dû passer. Il enfouit la tête dans le cou de Draco et pleura en silence.

- Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé…

* * *

* De abooklikethis, dans son OS _La Parenthèse_. A consommer sans modération, c'est du pur génie. Et même si vous ne connaissez pas _Merlin_, vous pouvez lire sans problème.

** Toujours abooklikethis, cette fois dans la fiction _Extrasystole_. Je lui ai juste piqué le terme, parce que c'est en la lisant que je l'ai appris, sinon la légende est de moi (ou, si elle existe, je n'étais pas au courant). De même que pour _La Parenthèse_, si vous ne connaissez pas _Glee_, selon moi vous avez raté votre vie, mais vous n'aurez aucun problème pour comprendre puisque c'est un UA.

* * *

RAR:

da araujo: Merci à toi :)

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews/follows/favs, même si je pense que, vu le nombre de visites que j'ai, vous pourriez me laisser un peu plus de commentaires..._**

**_/!\ Je rappelle que même les non-abonnés au site peuvent laisser des messages. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail ou alors je vous répondrai directement sur le chapitre, comme ci-dessus._**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


	7. 6: L'histoire de Draco (part 2)

**_Hey you !_**

**_Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais samedi c'était mon anniversaire et dimanche il y avait une trentaine de personnes chez moi ^^_**

**_Donc, encore une fois, chapitre non-corrigé... Mais au moins vous l'avez ! Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir poster avant le week-end prochain sinon ^^_**

**_Un grand merci à ma Bêta, même si elle est au chômage technique, et à JKR pour nous laisser rectifier ses erreurs :p_**

**_PS: Je voudrais rendre hommage à Pierre Bottero, mort le 8 novembre 2009, jour, donc, de mon anniversaire. C'est un homme génial, qui m'a initié à la lecture et à l'écriture. Merci à lui, où qu'il soit. _**

* * *

**L'histoire de Draco**

**(partie 2: de plus joyeux souvenirs)**

_Flash-back_

_« Cher Severus,_

_Comme tu dois t'en douter, ce n'est pas moi qui écrit la lettre. C'est une de mes amies, Liliane. Elle est adorable._

_C'est difficile pour moi d'écrire en passant par une autre personne, et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles. _

_Je suis aveugle. Voilà, c'est dit. Ou plutôt, écrit. En parler, je ne crois pas en être encore capable. _

_Pendant la Bataille Finale, j'ai reçu de la cendre dans les yeux. Ma vue s'est dégradée petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître il y a maintenant plus d'un an. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas mis tout ce temps à m'en remettre. Mais voilà, il y a aujourd'hui cinq mois, j'ai rejeté une greffe oculaire. Personne n'est assez puissant pour utiliser le sort de vision, ou alors mon nom, ma marque ou ma couleur de cheveux ont vite fait de dissuader les plus puissants. _

_Je sais ce que tu meurs d'envie de me balancer à la figure. Mais je ne demanderais pas à Potter. Il est hors de question que je perde le peu de dignité qu'il me reste pour les beaux yeux de ce salopard. De si beaux yeux…_

_J'ai peur, tu sais. J'ai toujours eu peur du noir, il fait ressortir mes pires cauchemars. _

_Mais, voyons le bon côté des choses: j'ai un odorat hyper-développé ! Et, devine quoi ? J'ai été accepté dans une école de parfumerie pour aveugle en Australie ! _

_Désolé pour ce message sans queue ni tête, je suis bien trop anxieux et stressé pour donner quoi que ce soit de mieux._

_Passe le bonjour à maman, Potter, Sirius, Granger, et toute la ribambelle de Weasley que tu trouveras sur ton chemin. Et spécialement aux jumeaux. Ils sont bien, eux. Trop Serpentards pour ne pas mériter mon attention._

_Prends soin de toi surtout, _

_Draco. »_

- Ca y est, le hibou est parti !

- Merci Lily, tu es vraiment une amie en or.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans le regard de l'infirmière désormais particulière de Draco.

- Dis-moi, notre Elu national, tu ne serais pas un peu tombé sous son charme par hasard ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Pouah, la bonne blague ! C'est la meilleure celle-là, on me l'avait jamais faite !

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres de son amant.

- A partir de là, ce sont des moments beaucoup plus joyeux. Je suis partit étudier les parfums et je suis ressortit de l'école au bout de deux ans avec mon diplôme en poche. J'ai remonté la pente, petit à petit, soutenu par Lily et la correspondance de Severus. Oh, et une lettre de ma mère aussi. La seule et unique depuis la fin de la guerre. Je l'ai toujours avec moi. Ca peut paraitre un peu fleur bleue, mais c'est la seule fois où elle m'a témoigné un peu d'amour. En plus, je me rappelle parfaitement du moment où Lily me la lue. Sa voix se superposait à celle de ma mère dans mon esprit. Je te la montrerait un jour, peut-être.

- J'espère.

* * *

_Flash-back_

Malgré son déni, l'idée qu'il était amoureux de Potter ne lâchait pas Draco. Plongé dans son noir permanent, il revoyait sans cesse deux grands yeux verts, si expressifs. Il se sentait observé, surveillé, presque… protégé.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, croyant apercevoir une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés dans la rue, avant de revenir brutalement sur terre en se cognant quelque part.

Il réalisait petit à petit à quel point le pas entre la haine et l'amour était petit. Il pensait de plus en plus à lui, à son corps, à ses yeux et à sa voix. Il se réveillait parfois la nuit en sueur. Alors, il se levait et, tâtonnant, se rendait dans le salon pour jouer de la musique.

Depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle, Draco avait appris à apprécier cet art. Malgré sa cécité, il apprenait vite, et maîtrisait désormais au bout de deux ans le piano et le violon. Il composait, parfois, reprenait, souvent, et sortait petit à petit de la dépression qu'avait engendré la perte de sa vue.

Un soir, alors qu'il jouait justement du piano en attendant Lily, il entendit un bruit étrange derrière la porte. Il saisit sa canne, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait sa baguette, et ouvrit prudemment l'immense panneau de bois. Il tendit la main mais, ne sentant rien, s'apprêta à refermer la porte. Alors qu'il était sur le point de repartir, le bruit recommença. Cette fois, Draco le reconnu: un jappement. Alors, lentement, pour ne pas effrayer l'animal, il se pencha. Sa main se posa sur ce qu'il devina être une tête de chien. Il caressa doucement le poil du petit animal et reçu en échange un petit coup de langue sur la main.

Sans demander son avis à qui que ce soit, le chien entra et alla se rouler en boula dans le salon. Ayant sentit un mouvement entre ses jambes, Draco s'exclama:

- Hey ! Non mais tu te crois où là ?

Un éclat de rire l'empêcha de continuer.

- Il est adorable !

- Lily ?

- Oui c'est bien moi.

Redevenant soudain un petit enfant, Draco demanda:

- Tu… Il est comment ?

- C'est un labrador. Il est tout bébé, et complètement noir. Et… Oui, je crois bien que c'est une fille.

- Angie.

- Pardon ?

- C'est comme ça que je vais l'appeler, répéta Draco. Angie.

- C'est… C'est très joli.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

- Ensuite, Angie a passé six mois dans un centre de chien pour aveugle. Elle a été dressée pour m'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Je passait parfois des journées entières là-bas, avec elle, les autres chiens et… Et leurs aveugles. Je m'y suis fait quelques amis, moldus et sorciers.

- Toi ? Ami avec des moldus ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dû prendre des centaines de douches pendant cette période-là !

Le rire de son amant réchauffa le coeur d'Harry.

- Et après ? Demanda-t-il.

- Après, tout est allé mieux. J'avais Angie, Lily, la musique et les parfums. J'aurais pu continuer longtemps comme ça si je n'avais pas reçu une énième lettre de Severus, accompagnée d'une invitation des jumeaux Weasley pour la célébration de la dixième année de la fin de la guerre. J'ai ressorti toutes les lettres. J'ai demandé à Liliane de me les lire, jusqu'à ce que je puisse le faire moi-même. Oh, ne prends pas cet air choqué, Severus a appris le braille, je n'ai pas de troisième oeil. Il m'a appris que tu te morfondais un peu, et de mon côté j'avais réussi à accepter mes sentiments pour toi. Je revoyais sans cesse tes yeux, tes cheveux. Toi. Je voulais découvrir ce que tu étais devenu. Je voulais savoir si tu avais la ride du lion, les pattes d'oie au coin des yeux, tes horribles mais néanmoins ultra-sexy lunettes rondes. J'avais peur que tu ai changé, mais je ne savais pas ce que tu aurais pu être d'autre que le stupide Gryffon que j'ai connu.

- Je t'aime.

C'est tout ce qu'Harry avait trouvé à dire. Et c'était la première fois qu'il le redisait depuis la soirée des jumeaux.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Draco. Des larmes de joie.

- Mais il y a un dernier truc qui me chiffonne. Pourquoi, dans mon immense loft londonien, je ne vois aucune trace de chien ou d'infirmière à domicile ?

- Parce qu'en ayant un chien, un aveugle n'est plus remboursé des frais occasionné par une infirmière à domicile. Lily a donc repris son boulot à Sainte Mangouste. Pour ce qui est d'Angie, je n'avais aucune certitude en venant te voir. Je l'ai donc laissée chez mon ex-infirmière. Et j'avoue, honte à moi, que, depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup penser aux dix dernières années. En fait, j'ai plutôt tendance à avoir l'esprit embrouillé par une brume post-coïtale.

- Ah bon ? C'est étrange ça, nous souffrons du même syndrome !

Pris d'une crise de fou-rire, ils finirent étendus sur le lit, pliés en deux. Mais, par un pur concours de circonstances, Harry se retrouva au-dessus de Draco, la langue pile-poil au niveau de sa clavicule. Mais juste par hasard hein !

- Testons donc l'efficacité de cette brume post-coïtale…

* * *

RAR:

Moera: Merci ! Et je ne laisse pas tomber mon bébé ;)

* * *

_**Merci de votre lecture.**_

_**Merci aussi aux revieweuses, à ceux qui me mettent en follow/fav, et aussi aux lecteurs fantômes, même si j'aimerais énormément que vous laissiez une trace de votre passage. **_

_**A dimanche !**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


End file.
